Haunted Love Song
by Starrehstarr
Summary: Sometimes when you give your heart away, you never get it back... Draco loved once. But ashamed of his burnt face, he shields himself from the world after Hermione left him. Can he get her back? DMHG
1. The Masquerdae Ball

"I can't believe we're finally betrothed Harry", Hermione sighed while fingering a golden locket which was a sign of the betrothal. Harry grinned at Hermione and slid his arm around her waist. "Me neither", he answered a little sheepishly as they headed towards the Masquerade Ball which was Hogwarts 500th year Anniversary. Hermione wore a blue mask with beautiful violet etchings with two slitted holes for her eyes. Harry on the other hand chose something more…Gryffindor. With the mask covering his right side of his face, it had a picture of a fierce golden lion dressed in Royal Red.

"Let the ball begin", Dumbledore boomed out. Everybody smiled happily and the courting began. Harry instantly reached out for Hermione's pale hand. "Will you take this dance?", he laughed and bowed down gracefully. Hermione beamed and giggled. Harry took this as a "yes" and led her to the dance floors. And there they danced. Harry's hand around Hermione's waist protectively and the other around her neck. The chandeliers up above reflected the Dance floors with golden light and everywhere were boys asking girls to dance. Hermione twirled elegantly and Harry caught her waist. She smiled. Hermione looked up and gazed at the light reflected by the Chandeliers. Perfect. She beamed happily. And one moment the Chandeliers were suspended in the air securely and the next as if everything was in slow motion she saw the chains holding the Chandelier weaken and they fell…down…down…and it crashed on the dance floor. Hermione uttered a terrible scream and quickly sought for Harry's comfort.

"Everybody calm down", Dumbledore boomed and he quickly pocketed out his wand. Harry had his wand out and was stroking Hermione's hair, calming her. Mysteriously a flight of golden stairs descended from somewhere…nowhere. It had rich red carpet flooring it and down the stairs descended a young man, with an eerie white mask. "Did you not receive my letter?" he yelled at Dumbledore and gestured a red envelope sealed with something mysteriously shaped like a skull. All faces immediately turned to Dumbledore. Hermione saw Dumbledore nod gravely. The young man continued yelling in a rage, "Was it not instructed everybody to be invited?" he questioned Dumbledore accusingly. "And you", he pointed wildly at Hermione. "Do you not recognize me anymore?" he cried out.


	2. Pain and Betrayal

Hermione inhaled a gasp and painfully realized who he was. In his voice was the haughtiness of a Malfoy. It was Draco Malfoy.

Draco moved towards Hermione. Harry immediately yelled out "Levicorpsa", doing his best to prevent Malfoy reaching Hermione. He merely laughed and deflected Harry's charm with a Shield Charm and immediately stunned Harry. "Harry!", gasped out Hermione. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "And you" he stated menacingly, advancing towards Hermione. Harry' eyes widened in alarm. Hermione could only stare and hope for the best. Draco, put his hand on Hermione's throat and ripped the Betrothal golden brooch off Hermione. A fleeting moment rage swept through Harry's face. Hermione's dark chocolate eyes widened in alarm and her hand reached out to her throat where there was no brooch anymore. "You traitor" hissed Malfoy threateningly. He gripped Hermione's arm and led her unwillingly up the stairs. Harry's mouth agape in shock was outraged and confused. As soon as both were put of sight people all around focused their attention to Harry. Ron his best mate quickly muttered an incantation. Harry was no longer stunned. "You okay mate?" Ron said worriedly. "Hermione", gasped out Harry breathlessly. Little did he know when Draco meant "traitor" it was because Hermione started dating him in 7th year and left him the day he became a masked horror.

On that windy stormy night, the fierce hurricanes roared Draco Malfoy was summoned by his father, Lucius Malfoy a death-eater. "Son, it is your duty to become a death-eater and fulfill the Dark Lords wishes" he whispered with a dangerous glint in his eye. Lucius bought his wand swinging down, ready to brand Draco with the Dark Mark. Draco instinctively muttered a spell. "What? You dare defy the Lords orders?" screamed Lucius. Lucius bought his wand down once more and this time Draco was too slow. His skin near his upper face began melting…somewhat dissolving and all that was left was flesh. Ashamed and disgusted with his looks, Draco made a white mask covering his once handsome features and secretly dwelled in Hogwarts, a safe place. And that was the day Hermione Granger had left him. The day his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Meanwhile, Draco led Hermione down a secret shaft. Her face was a mask of fear. "Draco…I'm sor-""Silencio!" Draco murmured and Hermione fell silent. After a few silent moments Draco muttered something and Hermione found the ability to speak again. "Marry me Hermione" "But I'm betrothed to Harry!" said Hermione agitatedly. "Potter eh? Any proof?" he sneered. Hermione's hand instantly reached her neck and then fell silent.

Draco laughed out insanely. "Wonder what Potter will do when he realizes dear Hermione has left him" Draco laughed out. "Your mine Hermione!" and then cackled insanely once more.


End file.
